


billboard

by homeward_bound (babylxxrry)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/homeward_bound
Summary: karl and tina meet up at corpse's billboard.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Tina | TinaKitten (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	billboard

**Author's Note:**

> hello im apparently coining a new ship tag ! nice ! 
> 
> uhh standard warnings apply: don't share w ccs, this is all fiction/for fun, etc. and does not reflect reality as far as i am aware !

Here’s the thing. Tina’s fresh out of a years-long relationship and Karl’s only known her for the better part of three or four months, but something about her keeps drawing him back to her. When he messages her at three in the morning asking if she might want to meet up in New York to see Corpse’s billboard, he’s not expecting her to say yes. After all, she did say she was taking some time away for herself, and as far as he’s aware, she’s still based in LA.

_ o sure !  _ is the text he gets back from her not ten minutes after he sends it.  _ i’m in chicago rn _ , is the followup, and he sends back a series of question marks. 

_ road trip, yknow how it is after breakups :D  _

Karl doesn’t know, actually, how it is, but he’s not complaining.

Times Square is loud and chaotic, even if it’s a bit more sparsely populated than it was the last time Karl was here, and he and Tina get stopped more than once by people who want pictures or autographs or just to talk. It’s great, really, but Karl breathes a sigh of relief when he follows Tina back to the quiet of her hotel room. 

“Do you, uh…” Tina looks down at her shoes before glancing back up at him quickly. “Do you want to come in or something? We could, I dunno, hang out. Get dinner later. Something like that?”

And suddenly Karl doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s not the smoothest of people generally, but now he’s faced with a girl he likes a whole lot asking him if he wants to come and chill in her room  _ by themselves. _

Tina must read his pause as hesitation because she starts backtracking. “Or, like, if you don’t want to, that’s okay too! We can just get dinner later or, um. Never, or, uh—”

Karl huffs out a laugh and takes a step into the room. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Tinakitten.”

Tina steps back with a smile. “Is that a challenge, Karl Jacobs?”

The door swings closed behind them and somehow Tina is very, very close to him, her eyes searching his face. They lock eyes for the briefest of moments. Karl’s attention flicks to her mouth when she catches her lip in her teeth and he can  _ feel _ the flush rising in his face.

_ Kiss me, I dare you _ , her eyes say, just a hint of a smile crinkling at the corners of her eyes. 

So he leans forward and kisses her. She melts into him with a small, pleased sound. They don’t end up getting dinner for another few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :) maybe ill write more for them bc ugh free dopamine


End file.
